invaderantsfromtartarusfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Character
Character Design The player controls a radioactive bullet that has grown legs. *The dimensions of the character are 24x48 pixels. *The bullet part of the body of the character will encompass the top half of the sprite, and the legs will encompass the bottom half of the sprite. *A light will be emitted by the bullet that is centered on the player sprite, and will have an initial radius of 7.5 player widths. *Realistic animation will be applied to all character actions when possible. Movement Available movement options for the player are forward, backward, jumping, and limited flying. *Walking will move the player 0.125 player widths per frame. Requires the player to be on the ground. *Running will be double the walking speed. Requires the player to be on the ground. *Jumping will allow the player to reach a maximum height of 3 player heights at a rate of 0.1 player heights per frame. Requires the player to be on the ground. When the maximum jumping height is reached, gravity begins to pull the player back down at an inverse rate of the jumping velocity. *Flying will maintain the same horizontal and vertical movement rates as walking and jumping, respectively, and will last for 10 seconds. Can be executed from the ground and in mid-air. *If the player enters a free falling state, such as falling off the edge of a cliff, the gravity applied to the player is the inverse of jumping velocity. Attacks Melee Attack *Available from the beginning of the game. *Can only be used if the player is on the ground. *Requires the player to move at run speed to do damage. *Requires direct contact with an enemy to deal damage. *The player must start at least 0.5 player widths away from an enemy to deal damage with this attack. *When this attack strikes an enemy, the player will be pushed 1 player width in the opposite direction horizontally of contact point. The enemy will also be pushed 1 player width in the opposite direction that the player is pushed away. *Can only strike one enemy at a time. *A successful hit with a melee attack will restore a small amount of radiation (how much?). Ranged Attack *A radioactive spit-like attack that launches a projectile at an enemy, causing area of effect damage. *The attack is launched by clicking on a position within the confines of the viewport, and holding down the mouse button to charge up the power of the attack. *When the mouse button is released, the attack is discharged in the direction of the mouse click relative to the player, and the power of the attack determines the distance the attack can travel. The attack requires radiation in order to be discharged (how much?). *When the attack reaches the maximum distance it can travel, or if the attack hits a collidable object, it explodes and deals damage to enemies half the player's width in a radius around the center of the attack's texture. *At maxmimum power, the attack can travel a total distance of half the viewport's width. It takes 2 seconds to fully charge up the attack. If the mouse button is released prior to achieving maximum charge, or if the player does not have enough radiation stored up to achieve a maximum charge, the attack will be discharged at a distance of (length of left mouse button being held down in seconds / 2 seconds) * (screen width / 2). Area Bomb *An attack that, when executed, will deplete a large amount of radiation and destroy every enemy currently within the confines of the viewport. *Requires a special power up be found before the attack becomes accessible. *Will not destroy boss type enemies, but can destroy any minions that bosses can spawn. Kamikaze *Can only be used on the Queen ant. Doing so will instantly kill her and win the game. *Requires a special combination of power ups to perform.